Rule The World
by AmylovesDanny
Summary: This is a song fic, but all the lyrics are at the bottom. Flack and his girlfriend rekindle their relationship, with the help of the stars and the snow. FlackOC


A/N: This is a song fic, but I haven't put in the lyrics in between each paragraph becuase I think it flows better this way. The song is Rule The World, by Take That, and I don't own that, nor do I own Flack, but I do own Amy (and those of you who make the connection between the character and my penname, yes she is based on me).

Anyways, please review, like always, I am in a song-fic mood right now, so if I should stop, tell me now or forever hold your peace.

* * *

_**Rule The World.**_

Flack and Amy walked through the thick New York snow, not hurrying back to get to their apartment. The night was literally falling down on them and the brilliant night sky was illuminated with stars sparkling like a diamond ring, it was still one of the most beautiful nights they had ever seen. Recently they had been having a tough time in their relationship, and Amy was so close to going back to London and leaving Flack for good. Three years of dating was not going to be thrown away just because they had had a string of silly arguments, so he managed to pull it all back when he took her out for a romantic night at the New York Prince and Princesses Ball. She wore a magnificent white gown, fit for a bride, and he was wearing his best tux, they looked like they could have been crowned Prince and Princess of the evening.

Amy was still in the same dress on the walk home, her hair had fallen out of place, and most of her make up had been washed off from the snow, and she was slowly merging with the snow, so Flack could barely see her.

Upon their arrival back to the apartment, they both decided they really needed to talk. If Amy had serious doubts on leaving, then maybe she should have just gone: that was always the thought that crossed her mind. Whereas Flack knew he needed Amy, she was like a part of him now and if she was taken away, then he wouldn't be complete without her. When he was with Amy, he felt as though he could do anything in the world.

"Amy, I'm really sorry for the way I acted last week, I"

Amy cut him off, pressing her fingers against his lips, and placed a light kiss where her fingers were.

"Donnie, just forget about that, we had some little arguments, you knew I'd come back even if I did leave"

He pulled her into him for a hug, then whispered something in her ear, "Stay with me, and we can do the impossible", she nodded against him, she pulled him even closer, she could feel his heartbeat.

Despite Amy's advice to forget about everything, Don still felt like her owed her an explanation, and possibly a promise for the future.

"Angel?" He detached himself from the hug, and pulled her down on the sofa next to him, "I still feel really guilty for making you that upset last week. I was a complete ass. I promise you, next time I will be there for you when you're upset. If its ever me that makes you upset, I will do my best to get your forgiveness; I really don't deserve you Amy Spencer. Don't ever leave me"

A solitary tear ran down Amy's cheek. She knew she was as much to blame as Flack was, the argument was started by her, and she walked out before either of them had a chance to apologise. She felt broken when she left, and now that their relationship had been rekindled, she felt he saved her.

Amy didn't like to let Flack see her cry, so she went over by the window overlooking the streetsof New York. Sheets of snow were floating past her, giving the skyline a fairytale look. Along with the stars shining brightly up ahead. All Annie could see was clouds of white dust, and the occasional twinkle from the stars. Looking out the window always cheered Amy up, so by the time Flack came by her, and snaked his arms around her waist, she had a smile on her face. 

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" She said softly, glancing up at him.

Flack was looking out the window too, but he wasnt looking at the snow or the stars. In the window was a reflection of the couple and they still looked like royalty. He was watching Annie look at the snow through her own reflection, it was as though she didn't even acknowledge her own existence from the look in her eyes.

"You know what, I'm looking at the most beautiful thing in the world" He whispered softly, placing a tender kiss on her temple.

_You light the skies, up above me  
A star, so bright, you blind me, yeah  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't fade away, don't fade away- _

Oh

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl  
We can rule the world-  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side  
We can rule the world-

If walls break down, I will comfort you  
If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you  
You've saved my soul  
Don't leave me now, don't leave me now

Oh

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl  
We can rule the world  
Yeah you and me, we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side  
We can rule the world-

Ooooooooh

[Rule The World lyrics on the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you-

Ooooooooh

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl  
We can rule the world  
Yeah you and me, we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side  
We can rule the world

All the stars are coming out tonight (oooooooh)  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you-  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you,for you-

All the stars, are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you-  
All the stars, are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you,for you- 


End file.
